


Midnight Aventures and Cardboard Time Machines

by gigi2690



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi2690/pseuds/gigi2690
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Myka and Helena as childhood best friends on the cusp of young love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Aventures and Cardboard Time Machines

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not copy or duplicate on other sites or mediums without my consent.

“Helena?” Myka’s hands flew out to steady herself as she tripped yet again, squinting in the dark she cursed herself for forgetting her flashlight. The moon was obscured behind a thick blanket of clouds, and she’d forgone the city streets for pillars of oak some minutes ago. Part of her wanted to just wait until Helena found her. She always seemed to find her first anyway.

 ”Helena?” She whisper-shouted into the darkness again. It was ten past midnight; she was late, but her father had been up organizing inventory lists and receipts until late and Myka hadn’t been able to sneak out. 

A pair of thin arms wrapped themselves around her waist and slid into the front pocket of her sweatshirt, “And here I was beginning to think I’d be left to explore on my own tonight.” The voice was low and warm against her neck, a welcome reprieve from the biting chill of the night air. The words lilted and curled around her like they always did. Even after years in the States, she still had her British accent. Helena said it was because her parents still had theirs, but Myka suspected it was more stubbornness than anything else.

She basked in the warmth for a moment longer before pulling the hands out of her pockets and spinning around, "Of course not. It’s Friday. You know I always come.” They must have been inches away, but Myka could only see shadows and lines without color or distinction.

Even so, she knew Helena was smiling when she responded, "Yes, well you certainly know how to keep a girl waiting. So what’ll it be tonight Chief Officer Bering? Shall we go to battle at sea,” warm fingers slipped into Myka’s and she felt herself being pulled onwards through the darkness, “or perhaps another trek through the jungles of Thailand, this time you ought not get so close to a tiger no matter how cute they are darling.”

Myka didn’t know how it was Helena could meander their way so confidently without ever tripping. She supposed that was partly why she was Captain while Myka was always the Chief Officer, the second in command. Helena said it was because she was older, it was only by 11 months but she never let Myka forget it. Especially now that it meant that Helena was a teenager and Myka, still at 12, was not. Myka didn’t mind though, not really, Helena had the most amazing imagination and the adventures she took them on never failed to thrill her. The girl could turn the two acres of forest behind their houses into the entire world, or other worlds depending on the day.

 "Personally, I think we ought to continue working on our time machine, I believe it’s almost ready. I hid it after last time, somewhere around the creek I think.” Myka didn’t realize Helena had stopped until she ran into her, grasping her shoulders to steady them both. While Helena might be older, Myka was a good few inches taller, something  _she_ never let Helena forget,

“That sounds great, H.G.” It was a nickname she’d given her after they first met, after the young then just-arrived Brit took them on their first adventure and Myka, realizing she shared initials with her favourite author, had seen it as a fitting moniker.

(“ _I get that we share initials, my father thought he was quite clever with that. But really Myka? H.G? Why?” “Because, you fill my mind with so many fantastical ideas and pictures, just like him.”)_ Now, years later, that still had been one of the only times she’d ever seen her friend blush.

“What sounds great? Which?” Impatience and amusement at war in her tone. The moon was coming out, and Myka could see her friend at last, wrapped up in a thick royal blue sweater and a gold scarf, cheeks flushed both by the cold air and excitement, dark eyes never leaving her own as she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, swaying their clasped hands between their bodies. 

Myka’s eyes darted down to their joined hands and then back up again, “All of it, everything.” Helena huffed in exasperation, blowing a stray lock of raven hair from her face as she did so. It slid perfectly in place, something of which Myka, with her ceaselessly unruly curls, was forever envious.

“Myyyka.” Her name was dragged out in a long whine and taller girl couldn’t help but grin at the petulant look on her friend’s face.

“I’m here with you, H.G. Captain Wells and First Officer Bering. I don’t really care what we do,” she paused unable to meet her eyes as she finished, “with you, it’s always an adventure.” There’s a long pause. The seconds tick by and the only sounds are the shuffling of leaves against the wind. Myka finally looks back once more to watch Helena’s mouth opening and closing without sound, a somewhat comical sight. Something is changing between them. It has been for a while.

Myka isn’t sure what it is, but it makes her heart pound and her stomach feel like when she was younger and she’d spin and spin in circles with her eyes shut until she fell down. And when she looks at Helena at times like this, she’s pretty sure the other girl feels it too. And she wasn’t lying, just then, whatever it is, if they’re together, she knows it’ll be an utterly amazing adventure.


End file.
